somos diferentes pero a la vez iguales
by Shinigami-nuriko
Summary: Duo y Trowa son transladados de colegio dodne encontraran todo tipo de personasgoticos... emos... pokemon... visual... dark.... todos juntos
1. Chapter 1

**Un chico de larga cabellera castaña suelta, ojos de un extraño color violeta delineados de color negro, llevaba un traje de un kimono hasta llegar a la cintura de color negro y con detalles rojos y después de la faja también roja (el kimono lo usa como una chica), tenia una falda tableada un poco mas arriba de la rodilla negra, con unas botas de plataforma (el chico no era muy alto)**

**- Trowa que sabes del nuevo instituto? – pregunto el oji- violeta **

**El chico a su lado (trowa) tenia el cabello castaño el cual un mechon le cubría un ojo, ojos esmeralda también delineados con negro, vestía una especie de kimono negro con detalles verde no muy oscuro y de un lado de su hombro este mostraba su pecho cubierto con una malla de color verde oscuro (me explico?... si no me avisan -), y la cinta de su cintura de color verde y tenia un estuche de guitarra en su espalda**

**- lo mismo que tu Duo… - dijo seco**

**Ambos chicos captaban la mirada de todos a gente en las calles, la cual no dejaba de murmurar. El instituto estaba cerca y se sentían aliviados de que esa gente no les miraría más en el instituto**

**Lastima que su suerte no estuvo de su lado, al entrar unas chicas que vestían MUY coloridas se les acercaron**

**- quienes son?... no pueden entrar a este instituto es PRIVADO – decía una de ellas **

**- entramos a estudiar aquí – respondió el oji-violeta**

**- será mejor que calmes a tu novia – decía otra dirigiéndose a trowa y apuntando a duo**

**- no-no-novia? –duo tenia una venita en su frente **

**- tranquilízate shinigami – hablo por primera vez trowa y tomo el brazo de duo llevándolo con el – son solo unas emos… no te alteres podemos encontrar toda clase de gente**

**- lo que digas trowa… - dijo resignado caminando y soltándose del agarre de trowa**

**Ambos chicos de dirigieron a la sala del director **

**TOC, TOC (la puerta, los buenos equipos de sonido ¬¬)**

**- adelante – de escucho una voz**

**Ambos chicos entraron y vieron a un hombre de extrañas cejas, cabello marrón y ojos azules**

**- director? – pregunto trowa**

**- el mismo, Traize Kurshrenada (no se como se escribe ToT!)**

**- duo Maxwell y mi compañero es trowa Barton nos transfirieron a esta escuela **

**- oh… bien, están en el salón 5-A, le entregan esto al profesor, se presentan y podrán entrar D**

**- domo… - susurro trowa**

**- hasta luego jóvenes y sean bienvenidos**

**Ambos chicos se retiraron… al parecer ya las clases habían comenzado**

**- haber 4-A… 4-B…………… 5-A aquí es - exclamo triunfal duo y toco la puerta encontrándose con una mujer de cabellos corto oscuros y ojos del mismo color**

**- ustedes son…? – pregunto la mujer**

**-duo Maxwell y trowa barton transferidos el señor traize nos dijo que le entreguemos esto – duo miro a trowa – el papel?**

**- aquí.. – dijo mostrando un papel y entregándoselo a la señorita**

**- bueno yo soy la maestra de matemáticas, mi nombre es Lucrecia Noin pasen preséntense uno por uno primo usted señorita – la maestra apunto a duo**

**- soy chico… - dijo sorprendiendo a la maestra y entrando recorriendo el salón (era como la escuela de Relena los asientos están en bajada), viendo todo tipo de cosas un lugar muy negro otro muy rosa y el otro muy colorido – hola… etoo… me llamo duo Maxwell… y soy transferido desde Okinawa **

**- oh… de Okinawa que interesante – dijo la maestra **

**De repente entro trowa haciendo que mas de una chica suspirara y por que no decirlo chicos también lo mismo le paso a duo**

**- soy trowa barton y también soy transferido de Okinawa – dijo serio**

**- oh… y díganme que les gusta hacer chicos?**

**- música… - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo**

**- oh… bueno siéntense donde quieran**

**·· Parte del salón rosa, aula 5-A ··**

**- el chico es lindo pero no tanto como mi Heero – decía una peli- castaña, de ojos azules vestía un traje hasta la rodilla, de color rosa (odio el color –o-) algo ajustado pero no demasiado y todo lo que tenia era rosa incluyendo su goma de borrar oó **

**-no lo se relena es lindo pero la chica que viene con el también… cuidado que te pueden quitar a heero – decía una rubia de extrañas cejas y ojos claros que tenia una falda también hasta la rodilla de color rosado bastante pálido suelto **

**- pero que dices Dorothy! – Expreso Relena subiendo un poco la voz – heero me ama solo a MÍ**

**- hmn… **

**·· Sección colorida del lugar ··**

**- que chico mas guapo no lo creen, es misterioso y atractivo – decían las chicas con emoción **

**- pero la chica no esta mal no creen se ve delicada… una pieza de parcelada – exclamo un chico **

**- pero que estilo son?**

**- no son muñequitas, ni fresas, ni emos como nosotros, tal vez góticos o punk o quizás dark **

**- hay que averiguar**

**·· El rincón oscuro ··**

**- que son? – pregunto un chico vestido completamente de negro pantalones de cuero y camisa mas unas botas, su cabello negro lo llevaba en una coleta y sus ojos también eran negros y rasgados**

**- no se Wufei… tu que crees heero? – pregunto un chico de aspecto angelical, ojos agua-marina y cabellos rubios cortos, llevaba puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y una camisa blanca, y una capa de interior rojo y exterior negro**

**- no lo se… - decía un chico de mirada penetrante, color cobalto, cabello desordenado y color chocolate, estaba vestido de unos pantalones de vestir, zapatos, camisa, un saco sin mangas, corbata, una chaqueta larga (hasta las rodillas) con mangas abrochada y un sombrero de copa no muy alto todo en conjunto negro a excepción de la camisa. Que no perdió de vista ningún movimiento de duo**

**·· Devuelta con trowa y duo ··**

**Ambos se sentaron mas o menos en medio donde no había nadie a su izquierda estaban las "rosas", como las apodaron a todo el grupo de niñitas que estaba hay, a la derecha emos y pokemones y atrás góticos, dark y punk**

**- todos nos miran… no me gusta… - exclamo bajo duo**

**- ignóralos todo estará bien – respondió trowa**

**- bueno chicos recuerden que mañana hay examen, y jóvenes Maxwell y barton como fueron transferidos a mitad de año se les evaluara ahora mismo su conocimiento**

**- pero… eso lo hicimos ayer cuando vinimos en la tarde profesora**

**- enserio… bueno entonces esperare las estadísticas y debido a eso ustedes mañana harán el examen o no**

**- hai – dijeron ambos**

**- bueno chicos la clase de hoy hablaremos de… - comenzó la maestra escribiendo en la pizarra y explicando cada ejercicio hasta que sonó el timbre que anunciaba el receso**

**Duo y trowa guardaron todas sus cosas y se dispusieron a irse a cualquier lugar del patio, pero al levantarse las chicas y chicos emos se le acercaron haciendo preguntas**

**- que música escuchan – pregunto uno**

**- tienen koibito? – preguntaron otro**

**- que les gusta hacer? – otro mas **

**Y preguntas como esas se escuchaban ante la atenta mirada de "la sección negro" (goth, punk y dark) sobre todo de unos ojos cobalto**

**- etoo… - duo se estaba poniendo nervioso, cada ves le invadían mas su espacio personal, hasta que…**

**- vamos duo – dijo trowa tomando del brazo a duo y sacándolo del salón donde se encontraron con un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos color miel, vestía un traje de cuero de pies a cuello y botas **

**- oh… que ven mis ojos una linda señorita – exclamo mirando a duo, ante la atenta mirada de todo el salón – un placer soy kazuki, un bonito gótico **

**- lamento decepcionarlo – dijo aparentemente calmado duo – soy un chico**

**- O.O… pero llevas una bonita falda, tienes un cuerpo femenino, tus ojos no te ayudan mucho y para que decir tus largo cabellos – dijo mostrando cada parte del cuerpo provocando un sonrojo por casi todos los del salón – segura que eres un el y no un ella?**

**- si ¬¬, soy andrógeno – dijo mientras trowa se mantenía callado a su lado**

**- y eso que es? – pregunto el peli-rojo interesado**

**- jejeje… andrógeno dice que, somos todos sombras abstractas, no tenemos forma, no hay diferencia entre hombres y mujeres, tenemos derecho de amar a quien queramos, sin importar que esa persona sea hombre o mujer, ya que somos iguales **

**- WOW...! que profundo – dijo kazuki con una risita**

**- yo también lo creo – dijo duo mostrando una sonrisa**

**- permiso… - dijo trowa pasando a un lado dejando a duo solo**

**- trowa espera… - le grito duo y salio corriendo detrás de trowa – nos veremos kazuki-san**

**- claaaaaaaaaaaro!! – También grito kazuki para luego caminar hacia la sección negra - hola chicos **

**- hola kazuki – respondió Quatre**

**- hola – dijo wufei **

**-hn… - dijo heero **

**- ustedes que opinan de la chica? – pregunto kazuki mirándolos**

**- es bonita – dijo wufei**

**- pero dijo que era un chico andrógeno – dijo Quatre **

**- pero parece chica TT – kazuki tenia cascaditas en los ojos – y tu heero que opinas?**

**- debe ser chica…**

**- no vez Quatre D, el líder cree que es chica **

**- no soy tu líder**

**- claro líder-heero-gruñón – decía entre risas kazuki**

**- baka… - heero el cual era considerado el líder de la "zona negra", por que tenia voz de mando, sobresalía en todas las clases, atractivo y tocaba en una banda**

·· ·· ·· ·· ·· 

**- trowa por que no me esperaste – reclamo duo a su compañero que caminaba a su lado**

**- te veías divertido conversando con ese tipo**

**- celoso nii-san (hermano)**

**- no "nee-chan" (hermana)**

**- ¬¬… recuerda nii-san, que soy tu otouto (hermano menor), otouto en masculino ¬¬ - decía duo mientras le picaba el brazo**

**- claaroo nee-chan – a trowa se le notaba una pequeña sonrisa de lado**

**- ¬¬**

**RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN (el timbre… ya saben los sonidos especiales xD)**

**- o.o tan rápido hay que entrar TT – duo reclamaba**

**- primero nos atacaron los emos y luego kazuki pasaron 15 minutos no fue tan corto si lo analizas – dijo trowa y comenzó a caminar hacia el salón **

**- no me gusta analizar – susurro Duo bajando la mirada entrando al salón – bueno… que nos toca ahora??? **

**- no lo se ¬¬ - ambos entraron y vieron un profesor que tenia el pelo negro y ojos cafés usaba lentes **

**- pasen chicos que la clase va a empezar – dijo el maestro con una sonrisa**

**- ah… claro – ambos se sentaron en sus lugares**

**- bueno chicos esta es la clase de música – dijo el profesor – bueno… para estos nuevos alumnos les explicare la actividad que estos alumnos ya comenzaron a principio de año, tienen que juntarse en grupo máximo 5, y tienen que hacer cualquier cosa ya sea una disertación, cantar, bailar, tocar un instrumento o lo que sea y mostrarlo aquí al frente y eso se evaluara junto con una carpeta sobre su estilo de música favorita y eso también lo explicaran al frente **

**- trowa ese profesor dijo TOOOOOOODOOOOOOO ese testamento sin parar… - decía en un susurro duo**

**- es extraño… - respondió en el mismo tono**

**- entendieron alumnos? – decía el sensei**

**- hai! –**

**- bueno comiencen**

**Todo el salón comenzó a juntarse en grupos, mientras trowa sacaba su guitarra y revisaba las cuerdas**

**- fue buena idea traerla **

**- tu siempre sabes que traer jajajajaj- dijo duo**

**- duo que haremos en la presentación? – pregunto clavando sus ojos esmeralda en los violetas de su amigo**

**- yo quiero cantar - **

**- que te parece una que solo tenga guitarra **

**- mmmm… selfich love?**

**- no ¬¬, se tocar la guitarra pero me especialidad es el bajo no me pidas tanto, selfich love tiene partes muy complicadas**

**- mmmm…… y Ittochi hito? Es bonita y es de guitarra **

**-bien**

**Así que trowa comenzó a tocar las primeras letras acompañada por la voz de duo**

**itoshii hito...nakanaide, warattemisete  
namida ga mitakute "suki" tte ittan janain da yo?**

(dakara...dakara...)

itoshii hito...daijoubu, sabishika nai deshou  
datte anata ga sabishii toki, boku mo sabishii n da yo?

(usobi...usobi...)

itoshii hito...tojita me wa, mada akecha dame da kanne  
sono mama...sono mama...tte necha dame dayo.

itoshii hito

anata no tame nara shineru ja nakute  
anata no tame ni ikiru koto ni shita yo  
mochiron anata mo goisho ni.  
koko no saki mo, sono saki mo.

motto anata aishite yarina yo, boku wa sono amatta bun de ii kara.

itoshii, itoshii hito

tatoe umare kawatta toshitemo, boku wa  
"kono" boku de iru kara anata mo "sono" anata de itene.  
soshite, mata onaji koto iun da.  
zutto, zutto.

itoshii hito...yukkuri sono me akete goran yo.  
itsumo to onaji deshou?

sore de ii n da yo.

(al que le interese yo le puedo pasar la cancion y la escuchan para que se hagan una idea xP solo agreguenme shinigamimiya 

**Todos los alumnos quedaton impresionados al igual que el maestro quien comenso a aplaudir**

**- BRAVO – grito el maestro acercandose pero ni trowa no duo le escuchaban, el maestro paro en seco**

**- trowaaaa me falto afinarme TT, y iva muy lento – decia duo decilucionado**

**- hay que seguir practicando**

**- hai... – decia desanimado hasta que sintio un peso sobre el – pero que demoni... kazuki-san!**

**- hola - - el peli-rojo se habia lansado sobre duo – cantas muy bonito, aunque era de esperarce que alguien tan bonita tuviera una voz igual**

**- do-domo pero noy chico ¬¬**

**- claro eso!**

**- jajajajajaj – comensaron a reirse ambos chicos **

**- kazuki deja de molestar a duo-san – regaño el rubio que se acecaba a los chicos**

**- pero Q-chan T.T, yo no hize nada**

**- eto... un placer quatre winner un placer – dijo quatre en una pequeña reverencia**

**- un placer duo maxwell y el es trowa barton**

**- un gusto... – trowa quedo mirando al chico rubio, realmente parecia un angel, una pequeña pieza de porcelana**

**- pero dime duo ustedes que estilo son? Realmente me e preguntado eso - dijo quatre con una sonrrisa ya todo el salon queria escuchar la respuesta**

**- pues... somos "visual kei" –dijo feliz**

**- oh... no conosco ese estilo**

**- jajajajja era de esperarse no mucha gente lo conoce **

**- pero yo creian que eran goticos – dijo kazuki**

**- yo en cierta manera lo soy, veran el visual kei tiene ramas y yo soy gothic lolita **

**- y tu – apunto kazuki a trowa**

**- angura kei rama tradicional del japones**

**- bueno duo, trowa yo quiero conocer ams el estilo, me lo explicarian?**

**- claro – dijo trowa impresionando a duo, no era muy comun que trowa socialisara mucho con la gente **

**- esta tarde en este cafe les parece – dijo trowa pasandole a trowa un papel con una direccion – duo tu iras tambien**

**- claro **

**Capther 2**

**- bueno duo, trowa yo quiero conocer ams el estilo, me lo explicarian?**

**- claro – dijo trowa impresionando a duo, no era muy comun que trowa socialisara mucho con la gente **

**- esta tarde en este cafe les parece – dijo trowa pasandole a trowa un papel con una direccion – duo tu iras tambien**

**- claro **

**-------------------------**

**- Trowaaaa!!! Donde que da el cafe? **

**- tranquilizate duo ya estamos llegando**

**- ok... – duo y trowa caminaban hacia el cafe que quatre habia escogido, pero duo no dejaba de preguntar donde era el bendito cafe y trowa ya se estaba enojando – llegamos?**

**- no**

**- y ahora?**

**- no**

**- T.T, falta mucho**

**- llegamos**

**- -!!! Vamos!!! Oh! Mira se llama "The Sky", bonito nombre no crees? – comentaba duo entrando y buscando con la mirada a quatre hasta que lo encontro en una mesa bastande grande y habia gente a su alrrededor entre ellos kazuki – trowa... no crees que son muchos ? – susurro**

**- vamos – ignoro a duo**

**- oh!, duo, trowa que bueno que llegaron – dijo quatre y se les acerco (aun no llegaban a la mesa) – bueno vengan...**

**- eto.. quatre... pro que hay tanta gente? – pregunto duo en voz baja**

**- ah... bueno cuando les dije que hiba a hablar con ustedes sobre su estilo todos quisieron venir a saber... gomen... – el rubio bajo la cabeza**

**- no es problema... verdad trowa **

**- hn...**

**- eso es un si – dijo duo y camino siguiendo a quatre al igual que trowa**

**- bueno chicos aqui estan. Duo y trowa - comento quatre sentandoce y haciendo una señal para que se sentaran y haci lo hizieron**

**- bueno y... nos van a expicar su estilo o no? – sono una voz seria**

**- Heero no seas pesado – dijo kazuki – y dime duo que significa eso de "visual kei"?? tengo esa duda, es como el gotico japones (N/A: ellos viven en america)**

**- bueno... yo lo explicaria asi... el visual kei no es el "estilo gótico japonés", tampoco es un estilo musical, es una estética, un estilo de vida **

**- ok pero que mas, no creo que sea solo eso**

**- ¬¬ dejame terminar y te digo heero ¬¬**

**- El término más cercano es, visual "escena", kei "andrógena". Un grupo puede estar inclinada hacia el gótico, rock, y pop – siguió trowa, todos concentraron su atención en el - Los miembros de bandas de visual kei por lo general usan maquillaje extravagante, un estilo de peinados con formas dramáticas y elaborados vestuarios. Aunque la gran mayoría de los músicos son hombres, es común que algunos usen maquillaje o vestuarios que se puedan considerar femeninos o ****andróginos**

**- En algunos casos, cada miembro del grupo representa algo en particular, y se viste de acuerdo a eso – continuaba duo**

**- pero eso es una moda nee?? – pregunto un chico "X"**

**- con respecto a eso, está claro que muchos llevan la estética visual por moda, como es llevada también el estilo gótico. Pero muchos que sí son verdaderos visual, defienden su postura, llamando al visual kei como un estilo de vida. – seguia duo con una sonrrisa**

**- duo… tu eres de los andro… andro… eso ¬¬ - kazuki miro a duo a los ojos**

**- androgino?**

**- esooo!!!**

**- jajajajja – todos rieron esepto heero y trowa**

**- bueno si, realmente me gusta la filosofia que tiene el visual y su musica**

**- pero entonces el visual es algo estetica por sobre todo no?**

**- bueno si pero tambien es una estética andrógena, es por eso que muchos toman esto como una filosofía: "somos todos sombras abstractas, no tenemos forma, no hay diferencia entre hombres y mujeres, tienes el derecho de amar a quien quieras, sin importar que esa persona sea hombre o mujer, ya que somos iguales" – termino trowa**

**- que interesante – comento Quatre – y eso de gothic lolita y de angura que son**

**- esa son ramas, el angura kei… las bandas y vestimentas tienen un gran apego a la cultura tradicional japonesa, casi siempre con ropas blanco y negro. Pero en mi caso el negro y verde aunque tambien uso otros colores, el objetivo es crear algo lo mas japones posible, con el minimo de influencia extranjera**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capther 2**

**- bueno duo, trowa yo quiero conocer ams el estilo, me lo explicarian?**

**- claro – dijo trowa impresionando a duo, no era muy comun que trowa socialisara mucho con la gente **

**- esta tarde en este cafe les parece – dijo trowa pasandole a trowa un papel con una direccion – duo tu iras tambien**

**- claro **

**-------------------------**

**- Trowaaaa!!! Donde que da el cafe? **

**- tranquilizate duo ya estamos llegando**

**- ok... – duo y trowa caminaban hacia el cafe que quatre habia escogido, pero duo no dejaba de preguntar donde era el bendito cafe y trowa ya se estaba enojando – llegamos?**

**- no**

**- y ahora?**

**- no**

**- T.T, falta mucho**

**- llegamos**

**- -!!! Vamos!!! Oh! Mira se llama "The Sky", bonito nombre no crees? – comentaba duo entrando y buscando con la mirada a quatre hasta que lo encontro en una mesa bastande grande y habia mucha gente a su alrrededor entre ellos kazuki – trowa... no crees que son muchos ? – susurro**

**- vamos – ignoro a duo**

**- oh!, duo, trowa que bueno que llegaron – dijo quatre y se les acerco (aun no llegaban a la mesa) – bueno vengan...**

**- eto.. quatre... pro que hay tanta gente? – pregunto duo en voz baja**

**- ah... bueno cuando les dije que hiba a hablar con ustedes sobre su estilo todos quisieron venir a saber... gomen... – el rubio bajo la cabeza**

**- no es problema... verdad trowa **

**- hn...**

**- eso es un si – dijo duo y camino siguiendo a quatre al igual que trowa**

**- bueno chicos aqui estan. Duo y trowa - comento quatre sentandoce y haciendo una señal para que se sentaran y haci lo hizieron**

**- bueno y... nos van a expicar su estilo o no? – sono una voz seria**

**- Heero no seas pesado – dijo kazuki – y dime duo que significa eso de "visual kei"?? tengo esa duda, es como el gotico japones (N/A: ellos viven en america)**

**- bueno... yo lo explicaria asi... el visual kei no es el "estilo gótico japonés", tampoco es un estilo musical, es una estética, un estilo de vida **

**- ok pero que mas, no creo que sea solo eso**

**- ¬¬ dejame terminar y te digo heero ¬¬**

**- El término más cercano es, visual "escena", kei "andrógena". Un grupo puede estar inclinada hacia el gótico, rock, y pop – siguió trowa, todos concentraron su atención en el - Los miembros de bandas de visual kei por lo general usan maquillaje extravagante, un estilo de peinados con formas dramáticas y elaborados vestuarios. Aunque la gran mayoría de los músicos son hombres, es común que algunos usen maquillaje o vestuarios que se puedan considerar femeninos o ****andróginos**

**- En algunos casos, cada miembro del grupo representa algo en particular, y se viste de acuerdo a eso – continuaba duo**

**- pero eso es una moda nee?? – pregunto un chico "X"**

**- con respecto a eso, está claro que muchos llevan la estética visual por moda, como es llevada también el estilo gótico. Pero muchos que sí son verdaderos visual, defienden su postura, llamando al visual kei como un estilo de vida. – seguia duo con una sonrrisa**

**- duo… tu eres de los andro… andro… eso ¬¬ - kazuki miro a duo a los ojos**

**- androgino?**

**- esooo!!!**

**- jajajajja – todos rieron esepto heero y trowa**

**- bueno si, realmente me gusta la filosofia que tiene el visual y su musica**

**- pero entonces el visual es algo estetica por sobre todo no?**

**- bueno si pero tambien es una estética andrógena, es por eso que muchos toman esto como una filosofía: "somos todos sombras abstractas, no tenemos forma, no hay diferencia entre hombres y mujeres, tienes el derecho de amar a quien quieras, sin importar que esa persona sea hombre o mujer, ya que somos iguales" – termino trowa**

**- que interesante – comento Quatre – y eso de gothic lolita y de angura que son**

**- esa son ramas, el angura kei… las bandas y vestimentas tienen un gran apego a la cultura tradicional japonesa, casi siempre con ropas blanco y negro. Pero en mi caso el negro y verde aunque tambien uso otros colores, el objetivo es crear algo lo mas japones posible, con el minimo de influencia extranjera**

**- oh… - ubo una mirada de asombro de parte de todos – y el gothic lolita duo??**

**- bueno… yo soy elegant-gothic-lolita , hay muchos tipos de "lolitas". En mi caso el ELG (una abreviación el nombre es muy largo xD), los vestidos tienen blondas, con vuelos, y con cintas, usan los colores oscuros, aunque también lo que más se ve, es la combinación de negro y blanco pero a mi me gusta el rojo ¬¬**

**Todos conversaban sobre los distintos estilos del visual hasta que un chico bajito de cabellos negros con el mechon izquierdo tapandole el ojo que eran de color rojo, los cuales estaban delineados con negro. Usaba unos pantalones de cuero negro y un chaleco blanco de cuello alto, mangas largas y largo hasta mitad del muslo**

**Duo fue el primero en darce cuenta girando su cabeza – KAEDE! – levanto la voy y se le echo a los brasos**

**º-º-º-º-º aquí voy a poner mas o menos la altura de cada uno º-º-º-º-º**

**wufei: 1.67**

**heero: 1.68**

**duo: 1.63**

**trowa: 1.70**

**quatre: 1.63**

**kaede: 1.60**

**º-º-º-º-º y eso xD... si falta algo me dicen ;) º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**- sueltame – dijo el pequeño sin moberse entre los brasos de duo – SUELTAME**

**- aaaa pero si hace tiempo que no nos vemos **

**- ¬¬ - kaede giro su vista hasta encontrarce con unas esmeraldas – hola trowa**

**- hola kaede no sabia que ivas a venir tu tambien**

**- yo tampoco trowa acabo de llegar y los vi aqui adentro**

**- chicos les presonto a kaede, un amigo nuestro el cual tambien es visual**

**- hola – kaede hizo una pequeña reverencia **

**- HOLAAAA!! 3 – grito kazuki y salto a abrasar al mas pequeño**

**- sueltame – el pequeño se removia en los brasos del mayor**

**- kazuki sueltalo o te golpeara – dijo duo y puso una mano en el hombro de kazuki **

**- que les parece si vamos a la plaza de por aqui cerca – dijo wufei, viendo que cada vez eran mas en la mesa y no todos cabian**

**- bamos – dijo heero y se puso de pie y todos le siguieron**

**Todos comensaron a caminar a la supuesta plaza que quedaba a una cuadra del cafe, heero caminaba solo y duo se le hacerco mientras trowa conversaba de cualquier cosa con quatre, wufei y kazuki hablaban con kaede**

**- oye heero? – duo se puso a su lado y se inclico un poco hacia heero**

**- hn? – heero le miro de reojo**

**- todos te respetan mucho**

**- hn...**

**- no sabes decir nada mas – duo entrecerro el entrecejo**

**- hn...**

**- ¬¬... concegruire que me digas algo - dijo con una sonrrisa**

**- algo...**

**- vez no fue dificil - pero heero no cambiaba su expresion, duo miro hacia atras... los demas venian vastante lejos, se puso alfrente de heero y le sonrrio**

**Heero por su parte miraba cada movimiento de duo hasta que se le puso enfrente... 'ame' fue lo primero qu se le vino a la mente (para el que no sabe ame caramelo )**

**Provocando y muy leve sonrrojo**

**- heero te sonrrojaste? – dijo duo estirando la cara hacia heero quedando muy cerca**

**- no... – dijo y tomo a duo de la cintura – no puedo creer que seas chico y no una chica**

**- pero que demonios, por que no me creen – exclamo duo frustrado pero sin separarce del agarre – vamos solo llevo una falda y tengo el cabello largo**

**- y... – heero levando a duo y este ni cuenta se dio ya que realmente uno no se notaba que no tocaba el piso – una tez muy clara... ujos grandes violetas y largas pestañas... – susurraba en su oido – lavios que parecen un caramelo... mi caramelo – termino besando la mejilla de duo, el cual ya estaba mas que sonrrojado**

**Tan absortos estaban que no se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron a la plaza y los demas le miraban**

**- ahora viene el beso no es verdad – pregunto wufei a los que miraban en un susurro**

**- si wufei – dijo kazuki en igual tono**

**- esta mal espiar – comento quatre tambien en susurro**

**- no espiamos solo miramos, estamos en un lugar publico – agrego kaede en susurro **

**- el chibi tiene razon – dijo wufei un poco mas alto**

**- a quien le dices chibi "chinito" – dijo burlon en igual tono**

**- a ti**

**- callense – dijo trowa – les susurro trowa**

**Heero y duo se ivan a besar cuando alguien tomo a duo y le boto al piso en un ruido seco**

**- AUCH – exclamo duo mirando a una chica de cabellos castaños y toda rosa se le colgaba del cuello de heero**

**- heero, amor e extrañaste... – escucho duo**

**- relena sueltame – dijo seco heero**

**- pero amor... no vez que "esa cosa" te quiere usar para alejarte de mi – dijo relena apuntandole a duo – el quiere que nos separemos – dijo comensando a llorar**

**- escuchame bien relena –dijo heero mirando la cara de tristeza de duo – ENTRE TU Y YO NO HUBO, NO HAY Y NO HABRA NUNCA NADA... ENTENDISTE – le grito a relena**

**- de-demo heero **

**- NO... ya te lo dije – comenso a caminar pasando a relena y le extendia la mano a duo el cual la acepto y heero de un jalon le levanto y le abrazo contre su pecho**


End file.
